Kamen Rider Double
is the main and eponymous protagonist of the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider W. Double is the first Kamen Rider that transforms from two people. Double made his debut appearance in the film Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. In an alternate timeline where Shocker rules the world after the defeat of the Double Riders by Kamen Rider #3, they were referred to as . It is under this title that he participates in the Rider Grand Prix. Halves Shotaro Hidari The left half of Double providing the 'body' (except when changing into FangJoker, where he becomes the 'mind'), Shotaro is a self-dubbed Hard-boiled Detective. He is also a Kamen Rider on his own as Kamen Rider Joker. Philip The right half of Double providing the 'mind' (except when changing into FangJoker, where he becomes the 'body'), Philip disappeared after being broken down into data but came back a year later, thanks to his mother and sister. In the novel, Philip assumes the role of a Kamen Rider on his own as Kamen Rider Cyclone. History All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In Double's debut appearance, he simply arrives on the scene riding the HardBoilder, already transformed, as Decade and Kuuga Rising Ultimate are having difficulty fighting Shadow Moon. As he stops in-between them, Shadow Moon sees him from the left, commenting that he's a black Rider; Decade, however, sees him from the right, thinking he's a green Rider instead. Double shows off his Memory-changing abilities by using first HeatJoker and then HeatMetal, sending Shadow Moon flying into the side of Shocker's fortress with a blow from his staff. He then returns to CycloneJoker form and leaves as Philip wanted to go home, Shotaro complaining about having to leave 'before the good part'. It is interesting to note that, in this first appearance, Double's right eye does not flash when only Philip is speaking, in contrast to his later appearances, presumably because this quirk had not yet been decided on. In the manga adaptation of All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, based on the original script when the movie was planned to be the original ending of the TV series, Kamen Rider Double does not appear at all and it is Decade and Kuuga who defeat Shadow Moon. Let's Go Kamen Riders Philip and Shotaro appeared after the three 90s riders and the first eight Heisei riders and Decade, coming to the assistance of the Master of Fumen, who was being attacked by Shocker Combatmen and various Dopants. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Double and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max Initially, Double doesn't show up together in Mega Max. Shotaro finds members of Foundation X attempting to steal away a container holding SOLU and prepares to transform into Double. However, Philip's preoccupied with recipe hunting, so Shotaro opts for just Kamen Rider Joker. Shotaro and Philip arrive soon after at Eiji's request, aiding Gentaro Kisaragi in his attempt to stop Super Galaxy King from completing his plans, staying behind to hold off some of Foundation X's goons. After Double finishes off the Zodiarts, they then witness the destruction of Exodus and congratulate the new Riders. Super Hero Taisen Double is one of the Riders who answers what seemed like Kamen Rider 1's call and joins his force to attack the Super Sentai force led by Akaranger in order to preserve the existence of the Kamen Riders. Using their bike, the HardBoilder, alongside Kabuto and Kiva, Double attacks the and . However, afterwards he attempts to engage Akaranger in combat alongside Kiva only to be seemingly destroyed by his attack. However, that was all part of Tsukasa's and Captain Marvelous's plan. They had disguised themselves as Kamen Rider 1 and Akaranger and led the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders against each other to fool Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack into thinking that the Riders and Sentai had been really wiped out. However, Double, alongside all the other Rider and Super Sentai forces are seemingly destroyed during the battle, but reappear from a dimensional wall to join forces and defeat the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Movie War Ultimatum Accel, OOO and Birth in Movie War Ultimatum]] Shotaro and Philip returns along with Ryu and also with Eiji and Goto in Movie Wars Ultimatum by Kamen Rider Wizard's summon ring which can summon any Kamen Rider. In Ultimatum, Double rides on his Hardboilder. Super Hero Taisen Z , Double, Den-O, and Kabuto as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Double was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Double appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Hero Taisen Otsu Double along with Deka Red, Gavan, Rinko and Shunpei solve cases from heroes. Kamen Rider Wizard Double appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Double first appears alongside Fourze, summoned to the world within the Magic Stone through their Rider Rings by the alternate young Haruto, as the prime Haruto watches, to protect him and his Koyomi from the pursuing monsters, namely a trio of Masquerade Dopants and a trio of Dustards, sent by Amadum, the evil wizard who ruled that world. Fighting the henchmen, Double and Fourze assumed HeatMetal and Elek States temporarily, defeating the Masquerade Dopants before taking their battle with the Dustards to the city as Faiz and Kabuto were fighting a trio of Worms. Double and Fourze finished off the Dustards with a Joker Extreme Maximum Drive Rider Kick and Rider Rocket Drill Kick respectively. Double is later summoned with all the other Riders when the 13 Rider Rings are taken by Amadum, the evil wizard who rules the world of monsters, to defeat Wizard, only to find out that they will not obey him just because he possesses their rings, and that they will always fight for freedom and not merely justice. After the Riders destroy his initial guard of monsters, Amadum tries to escape with the boy Haruto, summoning his strongest and largest monsters to deal with the Riders. However, the Riders individually pull out their various tricks to deal with the giant monsters, with Double assuming LunaTrigger temporarily. With his monsters destroyed, Amadum attempts to force the boy to wish to leave this world. The Kamen Riders attempt to stop him but to no avail, having their powers stolen by Amadum's true monstrous form when they try to fight him, with Double having his memories absorbed. However, the young Haruto defies Amadum after hearing the words from Wizard of turning despair into hope, summoning a new Rider to his world. This new Rider, Gaim, gives himself the Kamen Rider name after being told by Wizard that they come to help when people request it. This revelation that the Kamen Riders aren't bounded by evil turns the tables on Amadum as he is beaten back by Gaim, forcing the powers he stole to be returned to the other Riders, transforming them to their ultimate forms, with the return of the Gaia Memories immediately transforming Double into CycloneJokerXtreme. Double then participates in a successive barrage of Rider Kicks from all 15 Riders against Amadum which is finished by Wizard and Gaim. After Amadum is destroyed, Double stands with the other Riders watching over the young Haruto as he wakes up before returning to his world. Kamen Rider Taisen In Futo, Tsukasa sent Kaito to help him on his case, having the young Rider becoming displeased about it. Later, Tsukasa wants Shotaro to join the Heisei Riders to fight Badan. Shotaro refuses the offer, but he informs him about Shuu. As Black and Black RX were about to fight Tsukasa, Shotaro appears to fight them, having him taking Shuu to the lighthouse to meet with his mother. Joker would be assisted by Baron, however the Armored Rider sacrificed himself from being attacked by Amazon and Super-1. Having the remaining Riders to battle each other, Joker got himself defeated when Black and Joker performed their respective Rider Kick on each other. However, the defeated Riders would return thanks to Gaim as they battle the Badan Empire. (Strangely, Double was in his Cyclone/Joker form rather then his Joker form for some unexplained reason). After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Sometime later, Shotaro was seen searching for a missing cat back in Futo. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, Double became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider Double. He later volunteered in a Kamen Rider Grand Prix but he was eliminated by Kamen Rider 3 during the Rider Grand Prix, along with Gaim. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Shotaro and Philip also appears as Double, being summoned and brainwashed by Genm, due to his malevolent trick when using the Ganbaride Gashat. Chou Super Hero Taisen Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Batton-Line to be added Kamen Rider Travelers Record to be added Battride War Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Double appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War, which unites the Riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. After being awakened, Double must relive the memory of the final battle with the Weather Dopant to break free of the Mnemosyne (though as depicted in this game, Double finishes Isaka rather than Accel). Double has access to his three primary forms, with the Half Changes merely being cosmetic alterations (ex.: HeatJoker and LunaJoker play-styles and normal attacks are identically to CycloneJoker and so forth). Joker Half-Changes excels at melee and aerial combos, Metal Half-Changes is slow but powerful, and Trigger Half-Changes has a variety of ranged attacks. Double's final form is naturally CycloneJokerXtreme. While returning to a primary form, the main form will be CycloneJoker. FangJoker is also in the game, possessing the ability to temporarily increase his speed in place of form changing and more advanced than Double's Joker Half-Changes. FangJoker is a separate unlockable character, with no connection with the main Double. Renn Kiriyama reprises his role as Shotaro Hidari in Battride War, while Philip's voice overs are all stock audio from Masaki Suda's previous performances (as evidenced by only Shotaro calling the Trigger Aerobuster's name when using the attack). Double's special attacks are: *'Joker Half-Changes:' Joker Grenade (remained into HeatJoker), Joker Strange (remained into Luna Joker), Joker Extreme (remained into CycloneJoker) *'Metal Half-Changes:' Metal Twister (remained into CycloneMetal), Metal Illusion (remained into LunaMetal), Metal Branding (remained into HeatMetal) *'Trigger Half-Changes:' Trigger Aerobuster (remained into CycloneTrigger), Trigger Explosion (remained into HeatTrigger), Trigger Full Burst (remained into LunaTrigger) *'CycloneJokerXtreme:' Double Xtreme (used upon first changing), Bicker Finallusion, Prism Break, Bicker Charge Break *'FangJoker:' Arm Fang Multi-Slash, Shoulder Fang, Arm Fang Thrust Slash, Fang Streisser W_confronts_Masquerade_Dopants.jpg|Double surrounded by Masquerade Dopants. W_performs_Memory_Break.jpg|Double performing a Memory Break. Battride Wars Double CJX VS Weather Dopant.jpg|Double CycloneJokerXtreme about to strike the Weather Dopant in a cutscene. W_and_Skull_Performing_Memory_Break.jpg|Skull and Double performs Memory Break to terminate the Masquerade Dopants. W_Drift.jpg|W riding the Machine Hardboilder. NEW Den-O attacks W.JPG|Mind-controlled NEW Den-O attacks Double. W and OOO Battride War.JPG|OOO and Double as they witnessing the battle between Riders and foot soldiers. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|Double among the Heisei and Neo-Heisei Era Riders. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Double reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the other Neo-Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Double's stage was based off from Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, with Kamen Rider Eternal as his main enemy. WandGaim.PNG|Kamen Rider Gaim is saved from falling by Kamen Rider Double. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis to be added Kamen Rider Double is one of the Kamen Riders who appeared in the crossover universe of Super Hero Generation, which included characters from the Mobile Suit Gundam and Ultraman universes. In this universe, Double can assume all his forms, including FangJoker, without canceling his base transformationPromotional Video for Super Hero Generation featuring Kamen Rider Double vs. Kamen Rider Eternal. Forms When Shotaro and Philip set their Gaia Memories into the Double Driver Belt, Philip's conscious mind enters Shotaro's body to produce Double (except when they change into FangJoker, where the opposite happens). Their quote at the start of a battle is , a quote originally used by their predecessor and mentor, Sokichi Narumi. When combined as Double, Shotaro usually does most of the talking, though both speak when saying their pre-battle quote and announcing Maximum Drive attack names. When Philip speaks by himself when transformed, Double's right eye flashes. Double's ability to function is dependent on the condition of both Shotaro and Philip. If their synchronization is somehow disrupted, Kamen Rider Double will be unable to move properly. If their Rider form takes any significant amounts of damage, both of them will feel the pain after returning to normal and Philip will often pass out due to his weaker constitution. Shotaro's habit of flicking his wrist carries over to Double. Kamen Rider Double is unique among Kamen Riders in that rather than having explicitly defined forms, he instead has mix-and-match powers, this quality only being shared by Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Drive. Through the different Gaia Memories, Double has access to various combinations of powers, weapons, strengths, and weaknesses. Kamen Rider Double's forms accessed through their first six Gaia Memories are known as , due to the fact that Double can switch out one (or both) Gaia Memories in the belt in a to change forms. Each different version of Kamen Rider Double has its own finishing attack(s) known as which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body, reverting the person to normal and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, hence why such a procedure is called a . Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Joker Extreme': 12 tons is the primary and default form used by Double, first seen in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and the first form utilized within the television series. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the . CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *During the events of Shotaro's -influenced dream, the Gaia Memories are replaced by wooden placards known as and uses the Japanese pronounciation of the Gaia Memory names or synonyms; thus, this form is dubbed as . During the transformation, kabuki makeup-like patterns appears on Shotaro's face. *In Movie War Ultimatum, CycloneJoker performs an unnamed Memory Break with the Cyclone Memory; it consists of a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. CycloneJoker's ending theme is entitled "Cyclone Effect". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 1-14, Movie War 2010, 15-19, 21, 23-27, 29-34, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, 35-37, 39-44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 45, 46, 49, Movie War Core, Let's Go Kamen Riders, W Returns (Accel, Eternal), Movie War Mega Max, Super Hero Taisen, Movie War Ultimatum, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP - Metal= CycloneMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.5s *'Metal Twister':25t is a green and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers. When swung, the Metal Shaft creates blades of wind by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneMetal's weight is 5 kg lighter than HeatMetal, although its punching power is weaker, it's shown to have a greater jumping height. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , where Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. Appearances: W Episodes 3, 5, 9-11, 13, 17, 24, 26, 31, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 45, W Returns (Eternal) - Trigger= CycloneTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 1.7t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 46m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7.2s is a green and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Trigger Memories. Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneTrigger's gunshots have a wider range, but it has a nimbler precision than LunaTrigger. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. Appearances: W Episodes 5-7, 13, Movie War 2010, 18, 24, 25, The Gaia Memories of Fate }} - Heat= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. * Joker Grenade: 15t is the first Half Change form used by Double when he appears in the Kamen Rider Decade film. It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the . In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Kamen Rider Double somersaults in mid-air, then HeatJoker's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 2, 3, 10, Movie War 2010, 15, 19, 27, 39, The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core - Metal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double, first appearing in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the . In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , where one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the with the use of Accel's Engine Blade in the Hyper Battle DVD. HeatMetal's ending theme is entitled "Free your Heat". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 2, 4, 6, 8, 11-14, Movie War 2010, 15-21, 30 (Dream World), 33, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, 41, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 49, W Returns (Accel), Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 52 - Trigger= HeatTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 95kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8s is a red and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Heat and Trigger Memories Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and shoots fire blasts by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatTrigger's gunshots are also shown to have a higher output than LunaTrigger. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires a constant stream of fire that melts the enemy completely. HeatTrigger is the only form of Double's that has attempted to perform a Twin Maximum, in which the Trigger Magnum blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. Appearances: W Episodes 6, 12, Movie War 2010, 15, 20, 27, 28, The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Luna= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. *'Joker Strange': 10 tons is the first Half Change form used by Double within the series, a colored yellow and black form accessed from the Luna and Joker Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double has the ability to stretch his right limbs by means of the Luna Memory's powers. LunaJoker is shown to be the weakest out of the other 2 Joker forms, but it has a faster running speed than CycloneJoker. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which LunaJoker splits down the middle, with the Luna half making four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target(s), then the Joker half strides in close to finish the target(s) off with a charged vertical chop. Appearances: W Episodes 1, 4, 6, 7, 14, 17, 30, 34, 35, 39, The Gaia Memories of Fate - Metal= LunaMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. *'Metal illusion': 20t is a yellow and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , where Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. Appearances: W Episodes 4, 10, 12, Movie War 2010, 17, 30, The Gaia Memories of Fate, W Returns (Eternal) - Trigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the . In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. LunaTrigger's ending theme is entitled "Finger on the Trigger". Appearances: W Episodes 6-8, 14, Movie War 2010, 16, 21, 23, 25, 30 (Dream World), 34, 41, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 49, W Returns (Accel), Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 }} - Fang= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.2s *'Fang Streiser': 45t is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from Philip's captors during the events of the Begins Night as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As the Fang Memory was designed for Philip, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the , as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the , which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the on FangJoker's right ankle. This last Saber is used to perform FangJoker's Maximum Drive: the flying roundhouse kick , in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. This can be used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's '''Accel Glanzer to perform the . Appearances: Begins Night, W Episodes 16, 17, 20, 22, 28, 31, 38, 43, 44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum (Director's Cut) }} - Xtreme= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Double Xtreme': 80t is the first evolved form of CycloneJoker accessed with the Xtreme Memory, linking it directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Double's body called the . It is also known as the , as it also represents the perfect union between Shotaro and Philip. The sheer knowledge of this form wields allows Double to instantly analyze the opponent's capabilities. While not as physically strong as FangJoker, this Form seems to have better defenses as it easily withstood the Weather Dopant`s attacks without using the Prism Bicker. During the transformation, the middle of Double begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X as Double rips open the center revealing the prism-colored center. Unlike the other forms of Double, where Shotaro or Philip provide the body for their Rider Form, the Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip's body and fuses it with Shotaro's body in their Rider Form becoming one in body, mind and soul. Thus when either Philip or Shotaro speaks on their own, their respective side's eye flashes, and why they also appear together as soon as they break the transformation. By gathering energy into his fists from either halves Double can throw powerful punches at the opponent. CycloneJokerXtreme's Maximum Drive is the , activated by closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, where a large tornado emitted from the Xtreme Memory carries Double into the air and accelerates him towards the target. By using the Prism Memory in the Double Driver's Maximum Slot and activating its Maximum Drive as well as the Xtreme Memory's Maximum Drive, it enables CycloneJokerXtreme to perform a powered-up version of the Double Xtreme called the which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. In this form, Double wields the Prism Bicker which has its own Maximum Drives. Unlike the other forms of Double, CycloneJokerXtreme's motif also includes the letter X'. CycloneJokerXtreme's ending theme is entitled ''"Extreme Dream". '''Appearances: Episodes 32-34, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, 35-37, 39-44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 45, 46, 48, Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 - CycloneAccelXtreme= CycloneAccelXtreme is a form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiologies make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= CycloneJokerGoldXtreme is the second evolved form of CycloneJokerXtreme that appears in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate. This form is achieved when intense wind blows against Double and into the Xtreme Memory, and activates its full potential. In this form, the Crystal Server turns golden, with a set of insect wings that flurishes out of Double's back, allowing Double to fly. Double uses this form again in Movie War Core to finish off Kamen Rider Core with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's finisher is the . Appearances: The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Final Form Ride= CycloneCyclone &''' '''JokerJoker Rider Statistics *'Height: 195 cm' *'Weight: 85kg' Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power: ?' *'Kicking power: 8t' *'Maximum Jump Height: 70m' *'Maximum Running Speed: '''100m/7.8s *'Triple Extreme: 48 tons These two forms are gained after Kamen Rider Decade uses the Final Form Ride card, Kamen Rider W to separate Double's halves where they are controlled by the minds and bodies they originated from (CycloneCyclone is controlled by Philip and JokerJoker is controlled by Shotaro). An interesting note the Double Driver on both bodies has '''two of the same Gaia Memories used in CycloneJoker and CycloneCyclone has two scarves hanging from his neck. CycloneCyclone gains the power of wind while JokerJoker gains the power of agility and strength. When Decade uses the Final Attack Ride Card, CycloneCyclone, JokerJoker, and Decade perform the three-way attack, where both Doubles use their traditional Drop Kicks while Decade uses his traditional Flying Side Kick. These forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 }} Equipment Devices *Double Driver - Transformation belt as Double *Gaia Memories - Devices that used in Double's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. **Fang Memory - Dinosaur-like Gaia Memory that assist Philip whenever he is in distress. Also allows him to become Double as Fang Joker. **Xtreme Memory - Bird-themed conjoined Gaia Memories that transforms Double into Xtreme Mode. Philip resides in this Memory during the period of reconstructing his new body. *Memory Gadgets - Support robots that empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. Weapons *Maximum Slots - Gaia Memory slot that enables Double to perform Maximum Drive as barehanded. **Metal Shaft - Extendable quarter staff in conjunction with any form that uses the Metal Memory. **Trigger Magnum - Firearm in conjunction with any form that uses the Trigger Memory. **Prism Bicker - A pair of sword and shield that used in CycloneJokerXtreme. Vehicles *HardBoilder - Double's main Rider Machine. *RevolGarry - Double's main base of operation and truck which supply power-ups for HardBoilder. *HardMammother - Temporary elephant mecha stolen from Super Shocker. Destroyed after used as a suicide attack. *Gunner A - Accel's mecha/robot ally, lent to Double in a battle against a Quetzalcoatlus Dopant. Legend Rider Devices With the W''' Rider Card, Decade would presumably transform into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Half Change. This card currently only exists as a sound in the Complete Selection Modification Decadriver released in Feburary 2015. - Final Form Ride= : This card splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into , controlled by Philip, and , controlled by Shotaro. Unlike the other Final Form Ride forms, Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker do not require a corresponding Final Attack Ride card to execute their finishing attack. }} - O Medal= - HeatMetal= - LunaTrigger= - FangJoker= }} - Astroswitch= - Wizard Ring= - HeatMetal= - LunaTrigger= - FangJoker= - CycloneJokerXtreme= - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= }} - Lockseed= : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Double Arms, equipped with the Trigger Magnum. The core image depicts the Double Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Joker Memory. *Transformation: Double Arms: Cyclone, Joker, Ha-Ha-Ha! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: - CycloneJokerXtreme= : The core image depicts the Xtreme Memory in Memory Mode while the lid backside image depicts the Xtreme Memory in Live Mode. Ryugen-styled Lockseed. When activated, this Lockseed announces . *Transformation: Double Arms: Cyclone, Joker, Xtreme! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} - Signal Bike= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into '''Drive: Double'. - Ghost Eyecon= * : Allows Kamen Rider Specter to transform into W Damashii. - Rider Gashat= * : - Full Bottles= * * Tantei_Full_Bottle.jpg|Tantei Full Bottle USB_Full_Bottle.jpg|USB Full Bottle }} Appearances: *''Kamen Rider W'' (Episodes 1-46, 48-49) *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (cameo) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' *''Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (Cameo) *Kamen Rider W Returns'' (Both Accel and Eternal Portion, Cameo) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' *'' '' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' *'' '' *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' (Episodes 52-53) *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' *'' '' *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' "Legend Rider Stage" Behind the scenes Portrayal Philip and Shotaro Hidari are portrayed by and respectively. At present, their final reprisement of their roles on-screen is in Movie War Mega Max (December 2011). However Renn Kiriyama reprised his role of Shotaro Hidari in Kamen Rider Taisen, but Masaki Suda does not return to reprise his role as Philip in the film. *In Super Hero Taisen (April 2012), Kamen Rider Double was voiced by , who voices Ryutaros of Kamen Rider Den-O. Kamen Rider Double's main suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). He was also the suit actor for Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker. *Secondary suit actors were , , and . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Double is labeled and . In popular culture *Episode 295-A of Sgt. Frog titled "Keroro, The Two of Us are One Kerororm" features the members of the Keroro Platoon finding an artifact that allows two of them to combine into a single Keroro, each with new powers. The episode title is based on Double's catchphrase and the resultant transformation resembles that of Kamen Rider Double (the characters appear to be split down the middle, with one side being, for example, Keroro and the other Tamama). *In episode 6 of , , is seen using a credit card with the letters "CJX" on a green, silver, and black field. This is a dual reference to CycloneJokerXtreme and the real-world Visa company. *The anime series, Haiyore! Nyarko-san references Double (both the character and the series) the most often out of its many nods to the Kamen Rider franchise. In particular, Shotaro's catchphrase "Now, count up your crimes!" is said several times in both the 2012 and 2013 TV series, most often by Nyarko herself. Other noteworthy references include Nyarko telling her love interest Mahiro "When you find your ultimate partner, it creates a miracle!" (quoting the theme song W-B-X ~W-Boiled Xtreme~) while performing Double's signature finger-point, or an infamous gag in the second season where she and a talking vacuum cleaner end up shouting "Cyclone, Joker!" repeatedly until an annoyed Mahiro puts a stop to it. *In the video game Sonic Colors, Sonic's final attack in the game, "Final Color Blaster", visually resembles CycloneJokerXtreme's Prism FinalIllusion. Even more, the narrator who shouts out the Wisps' power types in the Japanese version is the same narrator from Kamen Rider W, who in turn is the same voice as the Gaia Memories, with the attack's original name being "Final Prism Blaster" Notes *Double is the first Rider to cameo in a preceding Rider's Summer movie. *Double is currently the only Rider that requires two people in order to transform into a Rider. *The colors of three of Double's forms are similar to three other Toku heroes: **HeatMetal is similar to the / hybrid, which, while not a half and half like the Go-On Wings Hybrid but rather the Gokai Silver costume with Gokai Red's helmet and boots, appearing in the special DVD , it is similar to Double in that Marvelous and Gai actually shared a body. **HeatTrigger is similar to Kikaider in that both are half red and half blue; this comparison was likewise made by Kenichi Suzumura (Ryutaros' (a fellow gun-type rider, Den-O Gun Form) voice actor) in the Net Movies for All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. ***Additionally, in Movie War Ultimatum, featuring updated appearances of Pretty Masked Belle Poitrine and Inazuman, Double assumes HeatTrigger in the final battle as another homage to Kikaider. **LunaMetal is referenced by 's of the from in that both are half gold and half silver. When Gai first assumes this form in episode 19, , he calls it "a two-in-one Go-On Wing", as Double is often described as "a two-in-one Kamen Rider" by Shotaro himself. *CycloneJoker as Double's basic form is possibly a reference to the original Kamen Rider. Both are green and black in color, both are related to wind and wore scarves (the Cyclone Memory uses the power of wind while Kamen Rider 1's Typhoon belt uses the power of wind to transform), and both colors are white on Double's Cyclone half's scarf and Rider 1's gloves and boots. Furthermore, Kamen Rider 1's motorcycle's name is Cyclone. **HeatMetal is a possible reference to Kamen Rider X, as both Double and X have a red and silver color scheme and wield a pole weapon which they use for their respective finishers. *CycloneAccelXtreme and CycloneJokerGoldXtreme were never created as physical costumes, instead being digital alterations of the base CycloneJokerXtreme costume. CycloneAccelXtreme appears as a hidden character in Climax Heroes OOO, where he wields the Engine Blade and Prism Bicker (with the Bicker Sword sheathed). *As FangJoker, Double is the first Rider with a Dinosaur motif, immediately followed by Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo. *According to the Double novel, while the FangMetal and FangTrigger forms could potentially be used, doing so would be disastrous. It's stated that Shotaro's compatibility with the Joker Memory lets him keep Fang's berserker nature in check; since he lacks such compatibility with the Metal and Trigger Memories, FangMetal and FangTrigger would be uncontrollable. *Double is the only Neo-Heisei Era Rider to have a Final Form Ride card. *Double is currently the most complicated Main Rider when it comes to transforming as both Shotaro and Philip have to cooperate with each other, as well as have some synchronization together, to maintain their transformation. *According to the producers, Double was originally going to wear a trench-coat in his transformed state, but it was decided not to include it. *During the planning stages, Yasuko Koboyashi originally opposed adding a scarf to the costume, as she stated that was too "Showa Rider-y" and modern kids wouldn't like it because to them it would be "unsightly". She eventually allowed it under the condition that the scarf be a different material and silver instead of white. *Double is heavily influenced by the tokusatsu hero Barom One. Like Double, it features a right handed "smart" hero and a left handed "strong" hero fusing together into one being to combat the forces of evil. Unlike Double however, One is not separated into two parts. *When Double becomes FangJoker, the trademark line's finger point is on the right hand as opposed to the usual left hand, due to Philip being the host rather than Shotaro. *Although Shroud stated that Double`s full potential comes from hatred, this may not be true as Shotaro and Philip have shown when they transformed into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme through wind blowing into the Xtreme Memory and hope from the citizens of Futo. *Double is the only lead Neo-Heisei Era Rider to not have a special title for his forms. *The transformation pose for Double has Shotaro and Philip forming the letter W when their arms were across from their body. *A split screen would occur when Shotaro and Philip transform into Double if they are on different location. However if appearing at the same spot, the split screen would not occur. External Links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider W rider page **TV Asahi's page of Double's main forms ***TV Asahi's page of Double CycloneJoker ****TV Asahi's page of the Double Mask helmet ***TV Asahi's page of Double HeatMetal ***TV Asahi's page of Double LunaTrigger **TV Asahi's page of Double FangJoker **TV Asahi's page of Double CycloneJoker Xtreme References Category:W Characters Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders